


Sayo the Cat

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, i have no idea why i came up with this, lisa and rinko are there for like two seconds lol, t for ako saying shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: Sayo wakes up to find her world a little different than it was before.





	1. Chapter 1

When Sayo woke early one morning, she immediately noticed something was wrong. Yukina’s arms wrapped around her, like they always were, but for some reason, they felt much different than they usually did.

It was dark, as it always was when she woke, and very, very quiet.  _ Everything is exactly the same as it always is,  _ she thought.  _ So why do I feel like it’s not? _

Yukina’s snores seemed to be louder than the usually were. Suddenly, Sayo felt those arms shifting, and quickly jumped out of bed. She heard herself make a loud hissing noise, and then she gasped.

Everything felt different today because  _ she _ was different. She tiptoed into the bathroom to get a good look at herself, but instead of seeing an adult woman, she saw a teal haired... _creature_, with large green eyes and, when she opened her mouth, sharp white fangs. 

Sayo was now an honest-to-goodness cat, and she had no idea what to do about it.

_ Yukina’s going to love this, _ she thought miserably.  _ What a disaster.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how or why but for some reason my brain thought “hey what if sayo turned into a cat” and from that birthed this garbage
> 
> anyway i hope this wasn’t too terrible lmao. 
> 
> ...this fic went a lot better in my head


	2. Chapter 2

Yukina woke several hours later, and when she did, she looked for Sayo. She assumed that Sayo would be making breakfast, or perhaps on that run she did every morning. She checked the kitchen, and waited patiently for Sayo to come back, but she saw nothing. No one came, no one called, except for Hina, who seemed worried, though Yukina wasn’t sure why.

She looked around a little more, but Sayo didn’t seem to be in the house. It was almost time for Roselia’s practice, so she quickly dressed and rushed to the door.

She heard soft purring from right behind her, and turned to see a teal cat. “Oh, a cat!” Yukina cried. It was certainly no secret that she loved cats, so maybe Sayo got this cat for her, and went out to buy something for it?  _ But why would she get a cat that looks like this? _

Before she could figure out exactly why Sayo went and bought this cat, it spoke, with a voice quite familiar to her. “Mi- Yukina!”

“S-sayo?” The cat nodded. “B-but how did you even become a cat? How did this happen?”

“I do not know, Yukina. All I know is that I woke up this morning as a cat.”

“Who the  _ hell _ could have turned you into one?”

“I don’t  _ know _ , Yukina!” Sayo seemed to be at the end of her patience. “I called Hina, to see what she thought about all this, but she had no idea how to fix this.”

“Maybe we could keep you this way...” Yukina muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Sayo groaned. “So what do we do? How do we fix this?”

“Maybe we could ask the others? I don’t really know what to do, but they could help us. Besides, we need to get to practice anyway.” Sayo couldn’t really argue with that.

So Yukina drove to practice and brought her girlfriend, who was now a cat, to her fellow bandmates. “Hello, everyone,” she said, “this cat will be joining us for practice today.”

“Yukina!” Lisa groaned. “Didn’t we tell you to stop bringing cats to practice? And where’s Sayo-san?”

“Well, um…” Yukina pointed at the cat, who was pacing around the studio. “She’s right there.”

“Sayo-san is a cat?” Ako asked. “Holy shit, that’s so cool!”

“Ako!” Rinko chided. “We need Sayo-san, remember?”

“Oh, right,” she said, “but uh, what are we gonna do about it? I mean, do we know who did this?”

Sayo shook her head. “No, Udagawa-san, we do not.”

“Damn, guess we better find a new guitarist.”

“Wait, Ako, don’t you have any way of fixing this?” Sayo asked. If she were being honest, she just needed to get the hell out of this body and back into her old one. She didn’t mind this, but she really did not want to be a cat, if it meant she had to give up playing guitar. 

“Well, there’s one way, but it’s kind of hard to do it,” Ako said. “You might be cursed now, but I think all we have to do is wish for you to come back. But, just warning you, there might be some-”

“Everyone, please start wishing!” Sayo cried. “I would like to get to practice once I am able.”

So everyone wished for Sayo to return to normal, and, in a flash of light, Sayo was back. 

Lisa snickered. “What is it, Imai-san!”

“Nice tail you got there, Sayo-san,” Ako said, trying not to laugh.

Roselia got through their practice, as they always did, with more than a little yelling from Sayo. She tried to forget the incident, but Yukina, Ako, Lisa, and Rinko agreed that they’d always remember the day Sayo turned into a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is probably really cliche but i didn’t really know what to do with it lol
> 
> anyway uh thanks for reading my hell fic, i hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> idk how or why but for some reason my brain thought “hey what if sayo turned into a cat” and from that birthed this garbage
> 
> anyway i hope this wasn’t too terrible lmao. maybe will add another half assed chapter to this or something idk
> 
> ...this fic went a lot better in my head


End file.
